


撩人后果自负

by jtyrxcxbd



Category: all贾, 黄明昊 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtyrxcxbd/pseuds/jtyrxcxbd





	撩人后果自负

坤昊，权贵，超级富贵，正贾，异贾，尤贾，鬼贾，俊佳  
多cp  
内含道具play   
注意避雷

“坤坤~”黄明昊刚接好头发，晃着脑袋坐在蔡徐坤腿上，“好不好看啊？”对方宠溺的看看他，并向范丞丞投去一个得意的笑，学着他撒娇的语气，“好看~Justin什么样都好看。对吧丞丞？”范丞丞没好气的翻了个白眼拍拍自己的腿，“昊昊坐我腿上来！”  
“我才不呢！坤哥都好久没抱Justin了~”  
朱正廷换好衣服出来，拍拍黄明昊的头，“范丞丞你别想了，前几天你把他弄伤的事我还没跟你算账呢。昊昊，我化妆去了。”朱正廷指了指自己的脸，黄明昊飞速的亲了一下。  
“是啊，整的我第二天都没忍心进去。”朱正廷出去，王子异便化完妆进来了，看着蔡徐坤“bro到你了，去吧，昊昊我抱着。”  
蔡徐坤拍拍黄明昊的小屁股，“去吧。”

“子异~”蔡徐坤走了，黄明昊便坐在王子异腿上索吻，王子异顺着他刚接好的长发，任由他胡闹。“咔嚓。”  
“唔……范丞丞！你不许拍！快删掉啦！”  
黄明昊蹦下去追范丞丞，围着休息室转圈。不知道第几圈时，休息室的门打开，范丞丞没有看到，和尤长靖撞了个正着，一碗麻辣烫向着黄明昊泼了出去，黄明昊躲得及时，洒在了地上，有几滴溅到了黄明昊手上，“呀！”  
“昊昊没事吧？！”尤长靖慌忙拿纸擦拭，坐在沙发上的王子异也皱起眉头，听到尤长靖说黄明昊没事才放下心来。  
“可惜了我的麻辣烫哦，还想给昊昊分点呢。”  
“范丞丞收拾去！”黄明昊委屈的坐在沙发上，靠在尤长靖怀里，“谁让你不看着点的，快去！”  
“我去补个口红吧，刚才让小家伙给我亲没了。”王子异明显是得瑟的语气，范丞丞气鼓鼓的收拾这个烂摊子。  
“就差你们两个没化妆了，快去吧。”尤长靖看着怀里奶猫一样蹭着自己胸口的黄明昊，提醒他。黄明昊僵了一下，那不是要和范丞丞独处吗！  
“长靖你陪我~”  
“乖，林彦俊和小鬼在那陪你，去吧。”尤长靖看看范丞丞，“丞丞也去吧，我收拾就行。”

蔡徐坤等人很快回到了休息室。  
“今晚怎么弄。”朱正廷漫不经心的问。  
“不是应该到我了吗？”陈立农很不满意，明明今天应该是他独享黄明昊的日子。  
“一起吧。”队长的话，还是得听，陈立农只能咽下不满，暗自想着晚上怎么搞。  
“看来这我们昊昊今天要吃点苦头咯。”  
“子异准备好药，我怕他受伤。”  
“长靖还是这么温柔啊。”  
“我再不温柔点，昊昊能被你们玩成什么样啊。”

化妆间三人同时收到了微信，“晚上一起。”嘴角几乎同时勾起，互相看看，又几乎同时将目光转向黄明昊，天天勾人，惩罚来咯。  
当事人此时正跟陈立农聊着天

“Justin你脖子上是怎么搞得啊。”化妆师无奈的拿起遮瑕笔遮盖，黄明昊眼神飘向罪魁祸首“不知道呀，虫子咬的吧。”王琳凯敲了一下他的头，“那虫子今天应该会多咬你几口。”  
王琳凯和林彦俊打算回休息室参与讨论，却被叫住，“你们别走！我不跟范丞丞呆着！范丞丞他――”  
“咳咳！咳咳咳咳咳！”范丞丞嫌弃的看着王琳凯和林彦俊，“快走快走。”  
林彦俊顺了两下黄明昊的头发，“乖，他要是敢对你做什么蔡徐坤和朱正廷不会放过他的，画完妆我们在休息室等你呢。”

不管是在休息室还是化妆间，黄明昊都对爱搭不理，范丞丞心里也明镜是自己弄伤他他生气了。但是一上舞台黄明昊就开始主动和范丞丞不断发糖，在粉丝和镜头看不到的地方挑逗范丞丞，搞得范丞丞一直强忍着下身某处。

巡演一结束范丞丞拉着黄明昊到休息室，借着护手霜做润滑给他塞了个跳蛋，紧接着催所有人快上车回别墅。

车内所有人都很好奇黄明昊为什么一直把脸蒙在范丞丞怀里，明明生气不愿理他，直到范丞丞突然把跳蛋提高两档刺激的黄明昊惊呼一声，其他人也听到了轻微的震动声。坐在黄明昊另一侧的蔡徐坤打了一下范丞丞的手，做口型让他开小点，范丞丞看了看正在开车的司机，默默听话调到了最低，蔡徐坤把黄明昊搂过来，黄明昊的手不安稳的在蔡徐坤身上乱摸，脸色潮红却依旧笑得狡诈。  
“老实点，不然晚上饶不了你。”  
“晚上我跟农农睡~！”  
“想的……太美了啊。”  
“坤坤我想要了，嗯~”  
“刚才是谁说晚上要跟农农睡的，现在来勾引我？”  
“是……是……朱正廷！”  
朱正廷听到自己也被扯进来挑眉看向后面，黄明昊脸上泛着不自然潮红，身体不时抖几下，便知道了情况。  
“黄明昊我今天对你下狠手你也不要问为什么。”  
“唔……”

司机跟王琳凯有一搭没一搭的说着话，倒也遮盖住了黄明昊有些粗重的喘息，熬到别墅门口时黄明昊已经腿软到走不动路，范丞丞主动抱起他跟在王子异后面进了别墅。

黄明昊被粗暴的扔到床上，软乎乎的瞪了范丞丞一眼，范丞丞猛然间把跳蛋开到最大，黄明昊尖叫一声射了出来，便躺在床上喘息着，看其他哥哥。  
当然没有一个人打算退出这场游戏，黄明昊今天可是把所有人撩了个遍。

床很大，躺五六个人不成问题，但目前人数仍是过多，尤长靖主动后退一步。  
“你们先，我最后吧。”  
“这种时候长靖还是这么体贴我们昊昊啊。”王琳凯沉不住气率先动手，帮黄明昊脱下所有的衣物，并取出了那颗跳蛋扔给范丞丞。  
范丞丞没有接，湿淋淋的跳蛋掉到了地上。  
后穴的空虚感让黄明昊扭扭腰，湿润的双眼可怜兮兮的盯着王琳凯。

范丞丞和蔡徐坤已经被撩拨了一路，两人下身都早已支起帐篷，范丞丞在争得同意后，得到了今晚第一个品尝黄明昊的权利，但陈立农明显不会就此退出。

陈立农蠢蠢欲动也想参与，但看到蔡徐坤下身还是退了退。蔡徐坤看着他往后走，点点头示意他可以，陈立农才急躁的来到黄明昊身边。

黄明昊嘟着嘴看范丞丞，范丞丞懂他什么意思，坐到他身边抱着他接吻，肆意品尝着黄明昊口中的甜腻，仿佛是一块糖一般甜甜的。比起接吻，王琳凯更喜欢把玩黄明昊的乳尖，指尖在乳晕上打转，捏起乳尖拉扯几下，在手掌中心摩擦，含住用舌头打转，吸吮，想尽办法，黄明昊不断的躲闪，呻吟，但每次发出声便被范丞丞再一次吻住，两人分开时连着一道银丝，黄明昊迷离的神态实在诱人，胸上传来的阵阵快感刺激的他双腿不断摩擦，渴望有人进入。  
陈立农来的晚，自然得不到率先进入的机会，顶替范丞丞的位子轻轻吻着黄明昊，与范丞丞不同，陈立农喜欢细腻的传递自己的情感，将黄明昊带入其中，深陷情欲。陈立农在黄明昊脖颈留下一个又一个吻痕，却只能止步于此，王琳凯还在独占剩下的领土。  
含了一路跳蛋黄明昊的后穴已经很软了，一张一合邀请着范丞丞进去，范丞丞也没做过多的润滑，带好套直接挺腰进去，但黄明昊仍是吃了点苦头，疼得流了点眼泪，也多亏了陈立农不断安慰他，和王琳凯一起刺激着他身上其他敏感点，以减缓他的疼痛，但范丞丞横冲直撞只顾发泄自己一般的粗暴还是让他有些发抖，陈立农和王琳凯一人握住黄明昊的一只手给他安全感，其余几人也都明白了黄明昊为什么会受伤。

“丞丞……丞丞慢点……嗯……呀！”  
范丞丞大力擦过黄明昊的敏感点掐着黄明昊的大腿疯狂的顶撞，论平时黄明昊不讨厌这种有些狂野的性爱，但此时他明白后面还有人会参与，范丞丞再折腾下去他一定会不行。  
黄明昊不断收缩后穴夹着范丞丞的性器，没过多久范丞丞就射了出来，退出黄明昊的身体，正想动手抚摸几下黄明昊的性器，便被朱正廷黑着脸丢出了房间。  
“以后再这么粗暴就别跟昊昊做了。”  
范丞丞也只能摸摸鼻子，去了其他房间。

王琳凯知道今晚本来就轮到陈立农了，自己和范丞丞抢占了大片领土，而且也不能真让黄明昊一晚承受八次，便主动让出第二次进入的机会。时间还长，机会还多，他也是个冲动的人，但是王琳凯怕今晚自己一冲动就跟着范丞丞一起挨罚，那还不如等过两天黄明昊缓过来再享受。  
陈立农也不跟他客气，带好套慢慢进入了黄明昊体内，尽可能缓慢的抽动让黄明昊适应节奏，身下的人明显不满足于此，不断扭腰，王琳凯也不会委屈了自己，指挥陈立农将黄明昊转了一百八十度，黄明昊跪在床上，腰被轻轻往下压，陈立农九浅一深的节奏让黄明昊十分满意，手撑着床身体跟着晃动，嘴里发出诱人的呻吟，王琳凯拍拍他的脸，把性器送到他嘴边，黄明昊张开嘴卖力地吞吐，一只手保持平衡另一只手照顾着没被自己含到的部位，王琳凯按住他的头却也没使劲，享受着黄明昊卖力的服务，轻轻顶胯配合着陈立农的节奏。  
陈立农握住黄明昊的性器上下套弄，自己在他后穴抽送的速度加快，稍稍加力顶弄着敏感点，黄明昊被照顾的很满意，高潮时虽然无法发出声音，但是身体泛着诱人的粉色，陈立农在他高潮之际再次加速射在了他体内，几乎同时，王琳凯也加了点力度射在了黄明昊口中，黄明昊有心理准备所以没有被呛到，这是两人庆幸的，黄明昊咽下王琳凯的精液，露出满意而挑皮的笑。  
“Justin，农农有没有比范丞丞贴心啊？”  
“有啊，范丞丞弄得我一点都不舒服呢。”是实话，刚才和范丞丞做的时候范丞丞都没有顾及到他的感受，他都没有高潮，并且还有些害怕。小鬼和农农的确给了他足够的安慰，也让他很满意，可能是因为旁边围观的人太多了有所收敛？  
陈立农怼了一下王琳凯，小声说了一句：“走啦咱们别掺和了，后面就干看吃不到了。”  
俩人下床穿好衣服打了个招呼说累了便回房间休息了。

“弟弟们都走了，到咱们了？”蔡徐坤点头认同。“真不明白你怎么忍了这么久的，我们昊昊这勾人的样哦，光看着我都硬了。”朱正廷抱着黄明昊让他靠在自己怀里，“休息一会儿？”黄明昊点点头，他需要休息，林彦俊他们尤其爱玩一些有的没的，每次都折腾的自己跟散架了一样。  
“那正廷你抱着昊昊休息一会儿，我们去准备点东西。”  
“好。”

“看得我难受。”尤长靖坐在床边的榻榻米上看看自己勃起的下身，还早哦。王子异也是跟自己一起还要忍好久。“没办法，今晚不能让他再来了，等他们玩完给昊昊清理一下自己回去解决吧。”“也是。”

黄明昊喜欢朱正廷的腹肌，手感很好，靠在朱正廷怀里手伸进朱正廷的上衣中胡乱摸着，朱正廷干脆脱了上衣，半躺着靠在床头，黄明昊甩甩头发，发丝在朱正廷身上划过，朱正廷有些痒，手一下没撑住整个人躺在床上，黄明昊挪到他身边，两人面对面躺着，朱正廷的手抱住黄明昊的腰，吻住了黄明昊。  
两人缠绵相拥，接吻，黄明昊趁着朱正廷与自己共同沦陷时解开了朱正廷的腰带，朱正廷没有理他，任由他褪下自己全身衣物，坐到自己身上。  
“昊昊想自己来啊？”  
黄明昊扶着朱正廷的性器慢慢坐下去，这个体位会进的很深，黄明昊的后穴刚吞进一半便累的不停喘着气，他咬咬牙猛地坐了下去，两人同时发出满足的声音，见朱正廷玩味的表情黄明昊看出他并不想帮自己什么，便开始自己寻找快感，缓缓抬起，有迅速坐下去，不亦乐乎。朱正廷看着自己的性器在黄明昊的后穴中进出，就这么享受着，黄明昊慢慢提高声音，朱正廷知道他要高潮了，拿起早就准备好的丝带系在底端，明明到了高潮却不能射，刺激得黄明昊不断掉眼泪。往床上倒下去，朱正廷的性器滑出了黄明昊的后穴，黄明昊哭着想解开丝带，突然有人从后面抱住他，手被拉到身后，那人用手铐铐住他的双手，委屈的转身发现是林彦俊。林彦俊在黄明昊耳后吻了几下，便坐到了床上，蔡徐坤的手探到黄明昊的后穴。  
“啧，休息了一会儿还这么湿？”  
“这不肯定跟正廷刚做完吗，喏，都系上了。”林彦俊的手弹了一下黄明昊的性器，刚经历高潮的黄明昊敏感的不行，剧烈抖动一下，趴到床上可怜巴巴的看着蔡徐坤打开双腿邀约“进来好不好~昊昊想要~”  
朱正廷接过蔡徐坤递的东西，黄明昊只听到一声“谢了。”并不知道在说什么，只知道自己的双腿被分得更开，不知不觉间感觉后穴处有热气袭来，紧接着，两根手指探了进来，黄明昊想回头，却被蔡徐坤带上了眼罩。后穴内的两根手指分开露出后穴粉嫩的肉，一下一下往里吹气，黄明昊不断挣扎腰部却被打了一下，有些疼痛，他猜到是朱正廷的散鞭了，便不敢再扭动，这下不说也知道正往他后穴吹气的是林彦俊。  
黄明昊小声地呻吟着，后穴的手指撤了出去让他松了口气，但接下来，他感觉到后穴一个柔软湿润的东西扫过自己的后穴，吓得他大喊出来：“彦俊……求你！求你不要……呀……”  
“昊昊想说不要什么呀？”蔡徐坤逗他，“不……不要舔……”黄明昊哭的更凶了，朱正廷的散鞭在自己身上扫来扫去，不时打几下，林彦俊的舌尖已经侵入到后穴内，模仿着性交的动作，黄明昊感觉自己又快要高潮了，但性器被压在自己身下，又系上了丝带，涨得难受，“解开好不好……求求你们……”粉色的眼罩上有了一块水痕，尤长靖在一边看的心疼了“你们别欺负他了。”其实也不光是心疼，尤长靖可没王子异这么能忍，他只盼着这边早点结束呢。

林彦俊往一旁撤了点，示意朱正廷先来，自己在一旁脱衣，刚才没玩儿够的朱正廷当然不会客气，抚摸着黄明昊湿漉漉的后穴，已经不知道是林彦俊舔弄的还是黄明昊自己的液体，朱正廷掐着黄明昊的腰就整根没入，黄明昊满足的尖叫，蔡徐坤也迅速脱下所有衣物走过去，小孩儿已经被快感弄得混乱了，蔡徐坤解开黄明昊的手铐，拿起朱正廷的散鞭在黄明昊手心打了几下，小孩唔唔的抒发着自己的不满，扭动腰，却刺激到了朱正廷，朱正廷加快速度顶撞着敏感点，黄明昊发出尖叫“呀……啊！！坤坤解开……昊昊要射了……”蔡徐坤满足他，解开了丝带，黄明昊配合朱正廷强撑着自己跪在床上，林彦俊堵住这张叫的诱人的小嘴，性器在黄明昊口中进出，他可没有弟弟们的小心翼翼，一下又一下强迫黄明昊做着深喉，干呕的感觉让黄明昊喉咙缩紧，夹住林彦俊的性器，林彦俊依然不放缓力度，蔡徐坤细心的服务着黄明昊，撸动小孩的性器，不一会，黄明昊便射在了蔡徐坤手中，后穴夹紧，朱正廷  
最后冲刺几十下，射在了黄明昊体内，黄明昊被朱正廷内射的精液刺激的一阵痉挛，差点咬到口中林彦俊的性器“嘶……小东西注意点，”  
朱正廷退出黄明昊体内，无聊的坐在旁边继续拿散鞭在黄明昊身上打来打去。蔡徐坤顶替了朱正廷的位子，忍得最久的，一下又一下猛撞着，不给黄明昊反应的时间，林彦俊也陪和蔡徐坤的速度来  
黄明昊觉得自己要被穿透了，林彦俊不停的让自己做深喉，蔡徐坤大力的抽送，朱正廷还有一下没一下拿散鞭抽自己。  
痛苦，享受，充实。

蔡徐坤射出时黄明昊已经虚脱了，又是一次内射。林彦俊仿佛也一直忍住没射，等蔡徐坤退出黄明昊体内时迅速补上，进出几下，顶到深处也射在黄明昊体内。

三个人都躺在黄明昊身边，黄明昊的小腹微微鼓起，穴口一股一股的吐着精液，他好累。黄明昊拿出一副可怜的模样看着王子异和尤长靖，“抱……”  
尤长靖轻咳一下掩饰自己的尴尬，推推王子异，王子异知道尤长靖抱不动他，让尤长靖去放水，自己去安抚一下黄明昊抱起他走到浴室。  
其他三人互相看看，谁愿意和其它1躺在一起，各自穿上衣服回去休息了。

黄明昊不自在的摩擦双腿，精液在往下流。“我要先洗淋浴，弄出来再泡澡……”子异顺着他，将自己的衣服放到架子上，打开淋浴调好水温让他站在花洒下，自己站在后面将手指伸进他的后穴，将精液往外勾。尤长靖站在一旁，“我真的忍得很辛苦哦。”  
“我也辛苦。”  
王子异关掉花洒，“去泡一泡吧，放松一下。”  
王子异想回房间自己解决了，刚转过身，黄明昊就拦下他，将王子异的性器含了进去。王子异摸摸他的头，享受吧。  
当王子异快要射出时，黄明昊吸了一下，王子异射在了他口中，刚想叫他吐出来，他便咽了下去，调皮的笑一笑，拉着尤长靖脱衣服。王子异摇摇头笑了笑，出去了。

“长靖……你也想要昊昊是不是。”黄明昊靠在尤长靖怀里抱着尤长靖。“是啊，但是昊昊今天不行啊。”  
“昊昊累，但是昊昊想先满足长靖再泡澡。”  
尤长靖想了想，让黄明昊把手撑在洗漱台上，拍了拍他的小屁股 ，“腿夹紧。”  
尤长靖的性器在黄明昊腿间摩擦，黄明昊加紧双腿想要满足他，但慢慢的双腿间有了一丝破皮的疼痛感，双腿有些夹不紧，断断续续的加紧让尤长靖很爽，但为了黄明昊着想，尤长靖逼着自己没有太久就射了。  
擦净黄明昊小腹上的精液，“泡一会儿去睡觉吧。”“嗯~长靖陪我。”

“好~”


End file.
